haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache
'''Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache '''ist ein Abenteuer für das Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Rollenspiel geschrieben von Michael Meyer und wurde mit dem Hochzeitsritter verworben. Werte müssen selber erstellt und dem Hauptregelwerk entnommen werden. Komplettes Abenteuer Download Kapitel Eins - Der Tod des Dornischen Lord Kommandant Quryl Qorgyl Geb.: 243 AE auf Sandstein als Erbe des Hauses Qorgyl Jüngerer Bruder: Lord Quentyn Qorgyl, Oberhaupt des Hauses und Lord von Sandstein. Neffen: Gulian Qorgyl, ältester und Erbe, Arron Qorgyl, Knappe von Oberyn Martell Schwägerin: Obara Wyl Eltern: 272 AE wurde sein Bruder Quentyn Lord von Sandstein, nach dem ihre Eltern Lord Olyvar und Lady Reila von einer Gruppe unbekannter Wegelagerern auf dem Weg nach Höllhain überfallen, vergewaltigt und ermordet wurden. Verhältnis: (Oberyn Martell) Mauer: 263 AE legte er offiziell freiwillig heldenhaft mit 20 das Schwarz an, um seinem Bruder den Vortritt als Erben zu lassen. Er wurde nach nur einem Jahr zum 996. Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt. Lord Kommandant Qorgyl trat der Nachtwache einige Zeit vor Ser Denys Mallister bei. Während seiner Zeit schickte die Wache alle drei Tage eine Patrouille nach Ostwacht an der See und alle zwei Tage zum Schattenturm. Manke Rayder desertierte während seiner Amtszeit, in der auch Jon Schnee bereits geboren war. Haushistorie: ca 160 AE Lord Lyonel Tyrell zog mit seinem Gefolge von Burg zu Burg, jagte Rebellen und sorgte dafür, dass die Knie der Dornischen gebeugt blieben. Dabei war es seine Gewohnheit, die Lords der Burgen, die er besetzte, aus ihren eigenen Gemächern zu vertreiben und ihre Betten für sich zu beanspruchen. Eines Nachts befand er sich auf Sandstein, unter einem schweren samtenen Betthimmel und zog an einem Band neben seinem Kopfkissen, mit welchem er läuten konnte, wenn er ein Mädchen haben wollte. Daraufhin teilte sich der Baldachin über ihm und hundert rote Skorpione fielen ihm auf den Kopf. Sein Tod entfachte einen Flächenbrand, der sich bald über ganz Dorne ausbreitete, und innerhalb von vierzehn Tagen waren alle Gebiete, die der Junge Drache erobert hatte, wieder verloren. Unbekannte Fakten: Inoffiziell wurde er von seinen Eltern und dem Haus Martell von Sonnspeer diskret zur Mauer verbannt, da er des öfteren Prinz Oberyn Martell als 6 jährigen vergewaltigt hat bzw belästigt hat, innerhalb der Zeit als die Martells zu Gast auf Sandstein waren, um Oberyn als Mündel zu bringen, er aber von dem 16 jährigem Doran Martell erwischt wurde. Prinz Doran hat seine Mutter um Gnade für seinen Freund aus Kindertagen in den Wassergärten gebeten und so nahmen sie ihn mit nach Sonnspeer. 3 Monate im Kerker lag er bevor er von der Wanderkrähe Konwey zur Mauer eingesammelt wurde. 272 n. A. E. Der 14 jährige Prinz Oberyn, erinnert sich an die Taten von Quryl als er auf Höllhain dessen Eltern trifft, und unter dem Einfluss von der Bastards Tochter Ellaria Sand von Lord Uller von Höllhain schmiedet er Rache an Lord und Lady Qorgyl, denen er Mitschuld gibt. Er überfällt vermummt mit Suvan Isenwald, Bruder von Anders Isenwald und Cayle Mannkraft, Sohn von Myl Mannkraft, die Qorgyls und werden von Uller erwischt. Die Prinzessin von Dorne verurteilt Sie zur Mauer,ohne das die Tat offiziell aufgeklärt würde um eine Vendetta zu verhindern. Cayle Mannkraft kommt als Thorbalt Sand an die Mauer mit 13 jedoch an den Schattenturm und ausser Reichweite von Lord Kommandant Quryl Qorgyl. Er wird für Tod erklärt und als weiteres Opfer ausgegben der mit den Qorgyls ermodet würde und der Leichnam eines Fremden liegt auf Burg Königsgrab in der Gruft. Er wird oberster Baumeister vom Schattenturm. Frühjahr 288 AE gehört er, 28 Jahre, zu einer kleinen Delegation der Wache, die zur Hochzeit von Ser Kevan Stamm und Lady Sylvie Schiefer unterwegs sind und trifft dort zum ersten Mal am Königsweg auf Qorgyl. Er hat fest vor die Hochzeit zu nutzen um ihn zu töten, da seine Taten an Oberyn Martell viele Tode in Folge hatte und ihn zur Mauer brachte. Kurz vorher bekam er noch einen Raben von Prinz Oberyn, der ihn über die Geburt seiner und Elaria Sands Tochter aufklärte. Bekannte Fakten Die Prinzessin von Dorne beginnt eine Reise mit Oberyn und seiner Schwester u.a. nach Altsass , wo er eine Hure schwängert. 273 Ormont Isenwald beerbt seinen Vater Edgar, der sich aus Scham vor der Tat seines Enkels Suvan umbringt, der seine guten Freunde und ehemalige Jugendliebe Lady Qorgyl umbrachte, als er die Wahrheit zufällig erfuhr. Suvan Isenwald stirbt auf Weg zur Mauer an Infektion . Oberyn wird Vater von Obara Erzählercharaktere: * Lord Kommandant Quryl Qorgyl, 45 jahre, s. Nachtwachenbuch s.29 * Sein Knappe Lyram Sturm,s. Kämmerer Nachtwachenbuch S. 18, markel Bastard * Benjen Stark, oberster Grenzer, 20, s. Nachtwachenbuch s.59 * Maester Aemon, 90, s. Nachtwachenbuch s.57 * Oberster Baumeister vom Schattenturm, Thorbalt Sand,28, s. Nachtwachenbuch s.31 * Lord Kämmerer Jeor Mormont, s. Nachtwachenbuch s.56 * Darren Stamm, Bruder des Bräutigams, 15, Archetyp Erbe * Ser Mallador Locke * Ser Raffin Bartholt * Sein Knappe Donnel Hügel, „Der Süße“, 8, angeblich Sohn eines Lennisters * Glarus Ptek, Regelwerk S.295 Handlung Lord Kommandant Quryl Qorgyl reist mit seinem Gefolge von der Schwarzen Festung an der Mauer über den Königsweg zur Raststätte „Zur Weißen Klinge“ . Dort treffen Sie auf das Hochzeitsgefolge. Gesprächsthemen sind die Hochzeit, die Wildlinge und Schattenwölfe Die Hure Lasmiranda versucht es bei Lord Kommandanten und Damron Schnee Ser Raffn mit Knappe Jonah und Lord Ondru Locke wie auch Ser Donnel Locke sind auch dazu gestoßen, das Gefolge Haus Locke. Um sich mit ihrem Cousin zu treffen. ( Bounds of Blood and Honour) Quryl erzählt viel von Dorne, unteranderem kommt er von Bettwanzen auf Bettskorpione. Betrunken macht sich Lord Kommandant Quryl Qorgyl an Donnel ran. Auch Knappe Jonah wird von ihm stark gemustert Lyram schläft bei ihm * Auf Helmkamm gibt es Situation mit Darren Stamm * Thorbalt bekommt einen Brief (aus Sonnsperr von Oberyn Martell) * Mitten von „ Der Hochzeitsritter“ wird Quryl Qorgyl tot aufgefunden * Er wurde von der Braut Sylvie Schiefer im Austausch zu Lord Artur umgebracht * Thorbalt Sand alias Cayle Mannkraft wollte ihn selbst vergiften, aber Sylvie dachte Sie hatten Abmachung. Beim Versuch Gift zuklauen im Zimmer von Maester Thorren, während der Konklave, trafen sich beide zufällig. Quryl Qorgyl war ein guter Mann, ein dornischer Mann, ein Mann der Nachtwache. (Getuschel) Blick von den Knappen und Brüdern 263 AE legte er offiziell freiwillig heldenhaft mit 20 das Schwarz an, um seinem Bruder den Vortritt als Erben zu lassen. Er wurde nach nur einem Jahr zum 996. Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt. Lord Kommandant Qorgyl trat der Nachtwache einige Zeit vor Ser Denys Mallister bei. Während seiner Zeit schickte die Wache alle drei Tage eine Patrouille nach Ostwacht an der See und alle zwei Tage zum Schattenturm. Manke Rayder desertierte während seiner Amtszeit, Nun nach 25 Jahren an der Mauer ist seine Wacht zu Ende. Alle wiederholen „Und nun ist seine Wacht zu Ende“ * Er schickte Raben zuvor an Oberyn um ihn über Quryls ekelige Taten auf zu klären * Oberyn verspricht ihm Mittel ihn nach der Tat zum Lord Kommandanten wählen lassen zu können,wenn er sich traue. * Lyram ist völlig verstört * Darren könnte von seiner Situation mit Quryl Qorgyl möglicherweise erzählen * Maester Aemon könnte was erzählen * Thorbalt spielt den unbeteiligten, der ein Idol verlor * Die Gruppe begleitet die Nachtwachendeligation mit den Essensresten zur Mauer. Thorbalts falsche Biografie: - er wurde in Schattenstadt 260 AE geboren, Waise, arbeitete bei einem Fischer. Mit 8 besuchte ihn ein Hofdiener der Martells, unterrichtet er sei ein Bastard der Martells, und heisse Sand. Von dem Heldentum Quryl Qorgyl angesteckt, meldete er sich mit 13 der Wache und schloss sich Konwey an. Ziel: Thorbalts wahre Identität aufklären und ihn bzw Sylvie als Mörder entlarven. Kapitel Zwei Die Wahl Adler gegen Bären Handlung: Nach Quryl Qorgyls Tod muss ein neuer Lord Kommandant gewählt werden. Jeor Mormont, Denys Mallister und Götter Peik stellen sich zur Wahl. Die Geraths sind als Wahlbeobachter im Auftrag von Eddard Stark an der Mauer. Ziel: dafür zu sorgen, dass die Wahl frei abläuft und ggf Machenschaften der Adelshäuser wie Sunderly aufdecken. Wahl Wenn ein Lord Kommandant stirbt, kann sich jeder geschworene Mann der Nachtwache für den Posten vorschlagen oder von einem Bruder vorgeschlagen werden. Um die Wahl zu gewinnen, benötigen die Kandidaten zwei Drittel der Stimmen der Geschworenen Brüder der Nachtwache. Wenn kein Kandidat die nötigen Stimmen erhält, wird die Wahl am nächsten Tag wiederholt, was so lange passiert, bis ein Kandidat die nötige Stimmzahl auf sich vereinigen kann. In der Praxis geben die Kandidaten, die nur einen Bruchteil der Stimmen erhalten, in der Regel nach einigen Tagen auf und unterstützen ihrerseits einen anderen Kandidaten. Da die meisten Mitglieder der Nachtwache nicht lesen können, werden für die Wahl Stimm-Marken in große Kessel geworfen. Die Fässer mit den Stimmsteinen stehen hinter einem Vorhang, sodass die Wahl geheim bleibt. Wenn ein Mitglied Dienst hat, kann er von einem Freund vertreten werden, der dann zwei Stimm-Marken abgibt, oder im Falle von ganzen Burgen noch mehr. Einmal gab es eine Wahl, welche fast zwei Jahre dauerte und 700 Wahlgänge benötigte. Kandidaten Jeor Mormont geb 230 AE, an der Wache seit 279 AE, Lord Kämmerer Lord Jeor Mormont ist ein barscher alter Mann mit mächtigem, kahlen Kopf. Er trägt einen grauen, zottigen Bart. Bei ihm ist immer ein sprechender Rabe. Trotz seines Alters verfügt er noch über Bärenkräfte. Als Lord der Bäreninsel arrangierte er die erste Ehe seines Sohnes Jorah mit einer Frau aus dem Haus Glauer. Die Ehe hält seit zehn Jahren, blieb bis jetzt aber kinderlos. Als Jeor die Zeit für reif hielt, trat Jeor freiwillig der Nachtwache bei, um seinem Sohn als Lord der Bäreninsel Platz zu machen. Auch gab er ihm das Ahnenschwert Langklaue. Er besitzt einen Raben, der oft auf seiner Schulter sitzt und immerzu nach "Korn" ruft, selbst wenn er gerade erst gefüttert wurde. Ser Denys Mallister geb. 245 AE in Seegart, Kommandant des Schattenturms (Nachtwachenbuch S.65) Er ist der Onkel von Lord Jason Mallister von Seegart. Ser Denys ist höflich und ritterlich, achtsam, aber auch schon alt. Er verachtet Cotter Peik, den Kommandanten vom Schattenturm, weil er ein Eisenmann ist. Ser Denys ist ein Mallister durch und durch. Er trägt Zobel am Kragen und an den Ärmeln seines schwarzen Samtwamses. Ein silberner Adler schließt die Klauen in den zusammengerafften Falten seines Mantels. Sein Bart leuchtet weiß wie Schnee, das Haar hat er größtenteils verloren, und sein Gesicht zeigt tiefe Furchen, doch sind seine Bewegungen immer noch geschmeidig, er hat noch Zähne im Mund, und die Jahre haben weder seine blaugrauen Augen noch seinen Sinn für Höflichkeit getrübt. Denys wurde als ein Mitglied von Haus Mallister in Seegart geboren. Er war ein Knappe mit zwölf Jahren und ein Ritter mit 18 Jahren, außerdem war er offenbar ein recht guter Turnierritter. Er erzählt Samwell Tarly später mal, dass er seine beiden Großväter einst beide auf ein und demselben Turnier geschlagen habe. Mit 23 Jahren habe er sein erstes Turnier gewonnen.und ging danach an die Mauer. Er kommandiert den Schattenturm am Westende der Mauer seit 20 Jahren. Er war in der letzten Wahl zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache einer der Kandidaten. Als Lord Kommandant Qorgyl gewählt wurde, sagte er sich, dass er viel jünger sei und seine Zeit noch kommen werde. Bei dieser Wahl denkt er nun ähnlich, da Jeor schon alt ist. Haus Mallister ist verschwenderisch und Lehnsherrn Treu zu den Tullys und König Robert seit der Rebellion. Cotter Peik geb 2 Cotter Peik ist ein Mitglied der Nachtwache. Er ist der Kommandant von Ostwacht an der See. Er ist der Bastardsohn einer Tavernenfrau von den Eiseninseln Peik ist jünger als Ser Denys Mallister vom Schattenturm, den er verachtet. Er ist verwegen und manchmal tollkühn und hat ein grobes Mundwerk. Er ist kein stattlicher Mann, obwohl er einen schlanken, harten, drahtigen und kräftigen Körper hat. Seine Augen sind klein und stehen eng beieinander, die Nase ist gebrochen und sein Haaransatz läuft vorn spitz zu wie ein Speer. Die Pocken haben sein Gesicht übel zugerichtet, und der Bart, der die Narben verdecken soll, ist dünn und spärlich. Da er weder lesen noch schreiben kann muss diese Aufgaben Maester Harmune für ihn übernehmen. Dennoch ist er einer der besten und treuesten Männer der Nachtwache, obwohl er einen derben und unhöflichen Umgangston pflegt. Selyse Baratheon findet Cotter Peik streitsüchtig, geizig und ungehobelt. Othell Yarwyck ist der Erste Baumeister der Nachtwache. Er ist hohlwangig und seit einer öffentlichen Ohrfeige den Geraths nicht mehr zugeneigt. Unbekannte Fakten Galla Mormont stirbt nach dritter Fehlgeburt und Lord Mormont verliert an Einfluss Haus Sunderly unterstützt Cotter Peik Haus Sunderly lässt über Adrack Peik Golddrachen an die Mauer schicken um die Wahl zu beeinflussen Haus Sunderly lässt Gerücht verbreiten, Jeor Mormont hätte Galla Mormont umbringen lassen, da sie seinem Sohn nur Fehlgeburten einbrachte und die Erfolge dann auf seine Schwester gehen würde. Ende Jeor Mormont gewinnt je nach Spielsituation schnell oder knapp Erster Durchlauf kaum Gewinner, Stichwahl zwischen den drei Favoriten 2. Wahl Stichwahl zwischen Cotter Peik und dem Bären Die Sunderlys sind endlarvt Ggf. Cotter Peik, durch Dalton Sunderly Jeor Mormont wird 997. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. Kategorie:Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Selbstgeschrieben Kategorie:Der Hochzeitsritter Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Eis und Feuer RPG Kategorie:Haus Stamm Kategorie:Haus Schiefer Kategorie:Haus Qorgyl Kategorie:Haus Mallister Kategorie:Haus Mormont Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Lordkommandant Kategorie:Schwarze Festung Kategorie:Helmkamm Kategorie:Rollenspielfigur Kategorie:Michael Meyer